Un certain nombre de mots
by shadowquill17
Summary: Un nombre de mots limités pour décrire un moment entre John et Sherlock, voilà une idée qui me plaît... alors voici pour toi un recueil de drabbles de 221 mots! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Mon très cher lecteur,**

**Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je sais que d'habitude je fais un effort pour garder un rythme égal et ne publier qu'un samedi sur deux, mais là j'ai commencé cette série un peu particulière et je me sentais toute seule ce soir et franchement je me suis dit que tu comprendrais. ^^**

**Alors voilà le premier mini-chapitre de cette série de 221B, je t'explique le principe : chaque chapitre fait 221 mots très exactement, et se termine par un mot qui commence par B. Il me faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, et en l'occurrence remercier la brillante Atlin Merrick de m'avoir donné envie d'écrire dans ce format !**

**Bref. Les chapitres de cette petite série seront postés hyper-irrégulièrement, au gré de mes humeurs et de mon temps libre. Et je la continuerai aussi longtemps que j'aurai l'envie et l'inspiration.**

**Mais sur ce et sans plus te faire attendre, je te laisse à ta lecture !**

**…**

John avait toujours espéré que Sherlock, une fois libre d'exprimer ses sentiments, serait plus tendre que ne le promettait son attitude hautaine envers les étrangers. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne poussa rien, qu'il ne demanda jamais, laissant Sherlock venir vers lui comme une abeille vers une fleur gorgée de soleil et lourde de pollen…

Il était loin de s'imaginer que le détective serait aussi câlin.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que Sherlock ne lui murmure un mot d'amour à l'oreille, discrètement, doucement, sans prêter plus d'attention que cela à un public éventuel.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que Sherlock pose sur John cet étrange regard, mélange de fierté et d'affection, et qui disait « je t'aime » dans un murmure des yeux.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que Sherlock ne prenne la main de John dans la sienne, l'enveloppant tendrement entre ses longs doigts minces dans un geste irrésistiblement naturel.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que Sherlock ne l'embrasse, plusieurs fois, délicatement et silencieusement, ou bien passionnément et fiévreusement, ses lèvres réclamant et marquant et déclarant.

Et pas un jour ne se passait sans que John ne monte à la fin de la journée les escaliers de Baker Street en sachant qu'un certain détective aux boucles folles, sitôt la porte passée, lui ouvrirait ses bras.

**…**

**Ok, bon, « bras » n'était pas un mot excessivement original, mais hey, c'était mon tout premier essai… j'espère quand même que ça t'a plu. ^^**

**Et rappelle-toi : les reviews, c'est de l'amour. Genre, sérieusement. Une review, même toute simple, ça peut vraiment illuminer une journée. **

**Voudras-tu bien illuminer la mienne ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon cher lecteur,**

**Voici le second chapitre de cette série de 221B, parce que c'est dimanche soir et que j'avais envie de le poster beaucoup plus que de réviser pour mon épreuve de latin de demain...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**...**

Un rayon de soleil, chaud et étincelant, traversait la fenêtre pour venir briller sur une mèche de cheveux blonds et rebelles.

John remua tendrement les œufs brouillés du bout de sa spatule, appréciant tranquillement le doux grésillement du mélange prometteur qui dorait au fond de la poêle. Son autre main, munie d'un couteau à bout rond, se tendit vers l'assiette qu'il avait posée à côté des plaques, avant de s'arrêter au-dessus du bloc luisant.

Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.

Dieu savait qu'il avait pris du poids depuis l'Afghanistan, et que désormais son habitude coupable du matin devrait prendre fin… après tout, il ne voulait pas risquer que Sherlock, si mince, si parfait, trouve un jour à redire au tour de taille allant s'épaississant de son compagnon…

John soupira, vaincu, et s'apprêtait à sortir les œufs de la poêle lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, et Sherlock apparut immédiatement à ses côtés, glissant un bras sous le sien pour lui dérober la poignée de la poêle.

-Vas-y, je m'en occupe, fit-il d'une voix endormie.

John lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée.

Sherlock, se saisissant du couteau posé à côté des plaques, le regarda s'enfoncer lentement dans la ferme fraîcheur jaune et pâle et, d'un geste précis, ajouta aux œufs de John une généreuse tranche de beurre.

**...**

**Alors, ça t'a plu? L'idée c'était de faire un truc drôle et avec un peu de suspense... je ne sais pas trop si ça a fonctionné. ^^**

**Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cher lecteur,**

**Voici le troisième chapitre de cette série de 221B, et j'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée, tranquille et paisible.**

**Que ce soit le cas ou pas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**…**

John aimait sentir les choses.

Rien à voir avec Sherlock, qui aurait certainement cherché à sentir un rat mort et pourrissant s'il en avait eu l'occasion… non, pour John les odeurs étaient des souvenirs, et il en appréciait la discrète présence.

Il aimait bien l'odeur de citron des draps frais, quand il parvenait à convaincre Sherlock de changer la literie.

Il aimait l'odeur du thé matinal, mêlée au chaleureux fumet des toasts grillés et aux effluves familiers du gel douche de Sherlock.

Il aimait l'odeur de la laine mouillée, et la façon dont Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans le cou de John quand la pluie l'avait surpris sur le chemin du retour, pour le humer dans une longue inspiration contentée.

Il aimait l'odeur de leur appartement, un mélange de produits chimiques, de fumée et d'obscurité, une odeur qui laissait presque un goût sur la langue de John quand il l'inspirait à pleins poumons, un goût de nourriture chinoise et de lait frais et de biscuits pour le thé.

Mais bien sûr, il y avait une odeur que John aimait par-dessus, une odeur bien particulière… celle d'une peau pâle et crémeuse sous ses doigts, frémissante sous ses caresses et tendre sous ses baisers, celle d'un certain détective ; un subtil équilibre de métal, de chaleur et de bergamote.

**…**

**Voilà ! J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi un faible pour les odeurs et leur « discrète présence », alors quand l'adorable Junnistaken (yay, spéciale dédicace) m'a proposé le mot « bergamote » pour terminer ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu me retenir… j'espère que ça t'a plu, cher lecteur !**

**Et n'oublie pas : review = LOVE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cher lecteur,**

**J'avoue, tu m'as manqué. Et vu que je viens de faire une horrible épreuve de maths, je me suis dit que quelques reviews me remonteraient le moral... Alors voici, rien que pour toi, le quatrième chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**…**

Il manquait quelque chose.

Sherlock se tourna dans tous les sens, scrutant la scène de crime autour de lui d'un œil intense, avec le sentiment indescriptible qu'il avait manqué un détail… Lestrade attendait qu'il reprenne la parole, les mains crispées autour de son bloc-notes ; Donovan le regardait d'un air offensé près de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une position hautement sceptique, comme toujours.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il se repassa mentalement sa déduction sur le corps de l'homme devant eux, se forçant à la vérifier au fur et à mesure, à comparer ses résultats avec ce qu'il voyait devant lui… et tout était juste, il ne s'était trompé nulle part, mais il manquait quelque chose.

C'est alors que John prit une petite inspiration, et le mouvement attira immédiatement le regard de Sherlock sur lui. Leurs regards s'aimantèrent, et John avait cet air d'admiration et d'affection infinies sur son visage, le même air qui donnait toujours envie à Sherlock de l'embrasser. Et quand John ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, il ne fallut soudain qu'une fraction de seconde à Sherlock pour comprendre ce qu'il lui avait manqué, et il put aussitôt sentir sa tension se relâcher.

-Brillant, murmura John d'une voix qui parla directement au cœur de Sherlock. Totalement, complètement, absolument… _brillant_.

**…**

**Alors ? Est-ce que notre Sherlock n'est pas trop mignon, dépendant comme ça de l'admiration de son John ? Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé dans une review !**

**(review = LOVE ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cher lecteur,**

**Pour fêter la fin de la semaine, voici un nouveau chapitre pour toi, et j'espère qu'il te plaira!**

**...**

-Eh, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?

Sherlock se retourna dans un élégant mouvement de volte-face, et son manteau tournoya autour de lui. John se tenait un peu en retrait, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon de pyjama lâche et usé, les mains sur les hanches, un air à la fois désapprobateur et taquin animant ses traits burinés.

Sherlock fit mine de soupirer d'un air ennuyé, mais s'avança néanmoins vers son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement ; une simple rencontre des lèvres chaude, douce et qui produisit comme une ouverture de bouteille de champagne, pétillant et doré, à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il se recula, John avait les yeux à demi fermés, comme pour retenir encore un peu la sensation de la bouche de Sherlock sur la sienne. Il se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de contentement satisfait allumant la profondeur bleue de ses iris.

-J'aime mieux ça, approuva-t-il malicieusement.

Sherlock sentit une torsion familière dans ses entrailles et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher une seconde fois, déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon… avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas, pressé de s'éloigner de la tentation qui lui aurait certainement fait remettre son départ à plus tard.

John sourit d'un air affectueux tandis que la porte se refermait avec un _bang_.

**...**

**Alors, lecteur? Es-tu un fan des bisous de départ, sur le seuil de la porte, juste avant de se séparer pour la journée? ^^**

**Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon cher lecteur,**

**Je me sentais tellement sur les nerfs après cette journée que j'avais juste BESOIN d'une dose de fluff... et c'est ça qui est sorti.**

**J'espère que toi aussi ça te fera te sentir mieux, si jamais tu en avais besoin !**

**...**

Il est tard dans l'après-midi ; la température baisse lentement et la lumière devient imperceptiblement plus dorée, annonçant un coucher de soleil imminent.

L'atmosphère est tranquille, immobile, comme si une main divine avait mis le monde sur pause.

Seules perturbations audibles, deux respirations lentes et régulières s'élèvent dans le silence vespéral, donnant un souffle presque vivant à ce moment hors du temps.

Sherlock et John sont allongés sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre.

Sherlock est blotti derrière John, son long corps mince pressé contre celui, plus solide et plus large, de son compagnon. Sa main gauche est glissée sous le flanc chaud et ses doigts légers délicatement posés sur la poitrine de John, juste au niveau de son cœur ; sa main droite repose sur la taille de John, large et rassurante.

John peut sentir la chaleur de Sherlock dans son dos et ses genoux pointus qui se plient dans le creux des siens. Il sent la poitrine de Sherlock, collée contre ses omoplates, se soulever et s'abaisser, lentement. Il sent le souffle familier de Sherlock dans son cou, ses lèvres souples tout près de sa mâchoire, une boucle soyeuse qui chatouille son oreille.

Et à cet instant précis, John se dit que s'il devait être à un seul moment, à un seul endroit, alors c'est ici que serait le bonheur.

**...**

**Alors, est-ce que c'était un remontant efficace ? Personnellement je me sens moins stressée, mais maintenant j'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule dans mon canapé pour pleurer sur mon célibat... mais bon, comment rester vraiment malheureuse quand John et Sherlock sont ensemble et heureux ?**

**Oui, je sais. Pas canon.**

**Bien sûr. ;-)**

**Et n'oublie pas: review = LOVE !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà pour toi, cher lecteur, un nouveau chapitre de ma série de drabbles!**

**(juste parce que j'ai passé une bonne journée)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**...**

- Je t'en prie, Sherlock.

Sherlock secoua la tête d'un air mécontent, sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Sherlock, insista John d'un ton enjôleur… pour moi.

- Non, trancha Sherlock d'un ton catégorique.

- Pourquoi ? le titilla John, se rapprochant un peu de lui.

Sherlock sembla se troubler une seconde avant de le fusiller du regard.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi, Sherlock ? demanda John. Tu sais à quel point j'adore ça… et je comprends que ça t'embarrasse, mais je sais aussi que c'est la chose la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vue, et dès que je l'entends j'ai envie de te sauter dessus pour t'arracher tous tes vêtements…

Il se pencha vers Sherlock pour embrasser son cou, écartant d'une main experte les deux pans de sa chemise violette. Son compagnon se tendit d'abord, sans nul doute conscient de la stratégie de John, mais ce dernier s'acharna, adorant sous ses lèvres brûlantes chaque millimètre de la peau nacrée offerte, la couvrant de baisers et de mordillements passionnés, et bientôt au milieu des soupirs et des petits gémissements vint celui qu'il attendait tant.

- Oh Dzohn… soupira Sherlock dans un souffle, envoyant une décharge d'excitation pure fuser jusqu'à l'entrejambe de John.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il ne pouvait juste pas résister au zozotement de Sherlock quand ce dernier avait un peu bu.

**...**

**Alors, ça t'a plu? Si oui, dis-le moi, je serais ravie d'avoir partagé avec toi un peu de ma bonne humeur!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mon cher lecteur,**

**Je me trouve pour une fois à court d'idées pour ma salutation vespérale... mais bon, j'imagine qu'on peut résumer ce que je veux dire par :**

**Bonne lecture!**

**...**

C'est d'ordinaire John qui mène la danse, un rôle logique au vu de son expérience et qu'il assume avec plaisir, ravi d'être enfin dans un domaine celui des deux qui peut apprendre des choses à l'autre... mais de temps à autre Sherlock montre timidement son désir de contrôler les choses, et John le laisse faire avec un émerveillement tout amoureux.

Alors ses yeux clairs brûlent de toutes sortes de choses que John sait et qu'il ressent aussi, et ses pupilles luisent comme des galets polis, grosses et noires et entourées d'un fin ruban d'argent.

Alors sa main tremble un peu quand elle glisse sur la joue de John, et Sherlock se penche tout doucement en avant, comme un baigneur qui teste la température de l'eau. John doit se forcer à patiemment attendre que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

Quand finalement leurs lèvres se touchent, Sherlock bouge à peine les siennes, comme effrayé de trop en faire s'il y met plus de pression ; le contact est doux, tendre, un peu gauche, mais John peut sentir toute la vunérabilité de Sherlock sous ses longs doigts frais, et toutes ses veines crépitent de bonheur alors il n'en a cure.

En fait, il aimerait bien que Sherlock ose un peu plus souvent, car il n'en a plus assez de ces maladroits baisers…

**...**

**Mmmmh, les baisers de Sherlock... dis-moi si ça t'a plu, cher lecteur! **

**Et en attendant ta review, je te souhaite une excellente soirée! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cher lecteur,**

**Je devrais être en train de réviser mon latin, mais au lieu de ça je préfère poster un nouveau chapitre... c'est mal mais c'est si bon. **

**Alors pour ne pas être la seule à profiter de ce plaisir coupable, je te souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**...**

John ne pensait pas qu'il fût possible d'aimer autant, mais son affection irrationnelle touche désormais presque à l'obsession… et il ne sait plus comment il a pu vivre sans elle jusqu'à maintenant.

Il justifie sa quasi-dépendance en se rappelant comme elle est toujours douce sous lui, tiède et tendre, pliante et délicieuse, et comme ses formes arrondies et pleines épousent toujours parfaitement celles de John, vibrantes de plaisir quand elle s'abandonne avec un petit soupir à ses baisers fervents…

Et comme elle est encore toute endormie le matin au réveil, paresseuse et alanguie, quand John se presse contre elle pour savourer la chaleur ensommeillée qui la réchauffe encore, et elle se laisse faire avec confiance quand John l'embrasse tendrement une première fois, puis une deuxième fois... elle rit quand John lâche finalement un grognement et emmène les choses au niveau supérieur.

Et parfois il n'arrive plus à détacher son regard d'elle, et elle frémit sous ses yeux insistants, consciente des pensées qu'elle provoque, presque mutine quand elle ondule avec un petit sourire, pour enfin déclencher la réaction qu'ils attendent tous les deux.

Et John ne cherche plus à se retenir avec elle, c'est impossible.

Car s'il est déjà difficile pour John de résister à Sherlock, il est totalement inenvisageable qu'il essaye seulement de nier le pouvoir d'attraction de sa fabuleuse bouche.

**...**

**J'espère que ça t'a plu, fabuleux lecteur, parce que moi j'ai certainement pris mon pied en l'écrivant... alors si tu as aimé (euh, ou pas), laisse une review, que je sache au moins si mon bonheur a réussi à faire le tien! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mon cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Figure-toi que je viens de me rendre compte que, paradoxalement, malgré le peu de mots des chapitres de cette fic (hé hé, ça fait partie du fun, non ?), je n'avais jamais écrit autant de chapitres pour une série ! Et même si c'est un peu tricher, techniquement ça se fête !**

**Alors, cher lecteur, joyeux dixième chapitre ! Et c'est autant ta réussite que la mienne, puisque sans tes reviews et ton enthousiasme je n'aurais probablement pas continué...**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

Après autant de temps passé avec John, Sherlock savait que parfois John agissait étrangement, et il avait renoncé à demander une explication pour chaque excentricité de son compagnon.

Mais quand même, il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi depuis quelques jours John semblait ne plus pouvoir garder ses mains pour lui… tout n'était plus que caresses sensuelles, baisers furieux et parties de jambes en l'air échevelées, et Sherlock était ravi de ce soudain déchaînement d'enthousiasme de la part de John, mais il aurait aimé savoir _pourquoi_.

Il ne s'était pas acheté de nouveaux vêtements, il ne portait pas un parfum différent. Il prenait soin de lui, mais sans aucun zèle particulier…

Même si Sherlock devait admettre avec un léger embarras que dernièrement, concentré sur son enquête, il n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre le temps de…

Oh.

_Oh._

C'était donc cela.

Au moment où Sherlock en arrivait à cette conclusion, John entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux, automatiquement attirés par Sherlock, brillèrent d'un éclat affamé en se posant sur son amant, et Sherlock se sentit frissonner d'impatience.

John fut sur lui en deux secondes, mains chaudes contre sa peau et tourbillon de lèvres fermes et exigeantes...

Et Sherlock, malgré les règles strictes qu'il s'imposait au sujet de son hygiène personnelle, n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir oublié de se raser la barbe.

**...**

**Alors, très cher lecteur, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Et, encore sous le choc de ma réalisation précédente, je peux t'assurer que c'est fantastique d'écrire pour toi, et que je continuerai cette série aussi longtemps que je pourrai ! (et si tu as des idées, surtout ne sois pas timide ! ^^)**


End file.
